1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to devices that hold fireworks in a proper position while the fireworks are ignited. Specifically, the present invention relates to a safety holder that may be used with a multiple shot firework or a rocket-type firework.
2. Background Information
Devices for safely igniting fireworks are generally desired in the art because they reduce personal injuries and property damage. One particular area of concern is multiple-shot fireworks that shoot one star burst after another into the air until the firework is spent. A problem with this type of firework is that the launch of an initial star burst can undesirably reposition the firework causing the next star burst to be fired in an unintended direction.
Most multiple shot fireworks are in the form of a plurality of side-by-side vertical tubes or a long single tube such as the traditional roman candle. These multiple shot fireworks are sold in a wide variety of sizes and configurations. Those who ignite these types of fireworks desire a holder that is able to accommodate the wide variety of sizes and shapes for these fireworks.
Another problem is that people who ignite fireworks like to take the fireworks to different places. A safety holder should thus be portable so that the person does not find it bothersome to use in different locations. The safety holder should also be inexpensive enough to not deter people from purchasing the holder. One known device sold under BLACK CAT® Safety Shooter Base trademark is shown in the photographs and photocopies submitted with the Information Disclosure Statement. This device may be erected from a flat storage position but does not provide the range of adjustability desired in the art.